The Miller And The Dragon
by King's Ranger
Summary: When the Baron Arald is attacked, a King's Ranger and his young apprentice must move quickly to stop the killers before they strike again. This is a one-shot, but with internal continuity with all of my other Ranger's Apprentice/Brotherband Chronicles fanfiction.
_**Hi, Maya here! this is my first story published on this site! YAY! YAY! YAY!**_

 _ **If this looks familiar, it should! It's an updated version of my story the Genovesan, which I published on Wattpad (and on an old account) over two years ago. I didn't rewrite it, but I did majorly edit it, improving the writing, and changing the plot in some minor ways.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave a quick review, if you don't mind. I just love feedback.**_

It was shortly after seven in the morning when she realized someone was knocking urgently on the door. Groaning, Madelyn Altman rolled out of bed slowly before walking into the living room to answer the door. Her master, Will Treaty, arrived at the door a second after she did. Maddie undid the lock and opened the door.

"Sorry to wake you," shouted Sir Rodney, sweating profusely. "But it's an emergency!" He had obviously been running. A sword was at his hip, but he wore no armor. The Battlemasters shoulder was covered in blood, but whether or not it was his own Maddie could not tell.

"Slow down," said Will calmly. "What's happened?"

Rodney took a deep breath before saying. "It's the Baron. He was attacked."

"Attacked?" said Maddie incredulously. "By whom? Is he alright?"

"Genovesans, and yes he is alive if that's what you mean. We killed one of the assassins, but two got away and we fear others may still be in the castle."

"Maddie, get dressed and ready. We're going after these guys." Will told her. "You have five minutes."

"No," said Rodney. "You're going after them. We are not risking your apprentice of only two years. These Genovesans just killed three Men At Arms without alerting a soul. It's too dangerous for the girl."

"You've got a point." said Will, waving his arms about irritably. "But you forget I fought the temujai with less than the training she has had. And I will need someone to relay a message if I ever catch up to them."

"I still don't like it. . ." said Rodney.

"She is my apprentice," Will told him, "and I will decide which missions she is allowed to accompany me on!"

"Fine." Rodney muttered.

Maddie retreated inside the cabin and threw on a doublet, leather traveling jerkin, boots, gloves and most importantly the legendary cloak worn by all members of the Ranger Corps. Then she donned her belt and double scabbard. Finally, she looped her sling and ammunition pouch through her belt, and put her recurve bow across her back with its quiver of arrows. "Ready!" she called and then rushed to meet Will at the stables, where he was quickly saddling Tug and Bumper for a long hard ride.

Bumper whinnied when he saw Maddie rush into the stable. _What's with all the urgency? I was sleeping!_

"It's Arald" said Maddie.

"What? I know it's Arald!" Will said slightly irritated, slightly confused.

"I was telling Bumper." said Maddie.

"Oh," said Will silently, smiling. It was nice to know he wasn't the only Ranger who had conversations with his horse.

Three minutes later, Maddie was swinging her leg up and into Bumpers saddle. "What is a Genovesan?" she asked inquisitively. "I've never heard the name before."

"That's because they like it that way. But to answer your question, the Genovesans are mercenaries, assassins, and professional hit men. They are nearly as dangerous as a Ranger, and in many of the same ways, including their ability to go about undetected. So if you ever feel like we're being watched, even if the horses haven't alerted us, don't hesitate to say anything."

"Okay." she replied, and then said, "Do you think they will try and hurt the townsfolk?"

"I sincerely doubt it," said Will as they started out onto the path up to Redmont. "They are contract killers, not mass murderers. Once an assassination has been attempted, their sole focus will be too disperse, blend in, and flee to Genovese, where they will receive payment from the government which acts as an intermediary between them and their clients. In a case like this, they will be even more eager to flee, because the assassination was botched. Although they may be slightly less eager to return to Genovese, right away. The only ones at risk now are us, because if we catch them, they will fight like cornered rats."

"Then why are we following them?" queried Maddie. "I mean, if they're no threat to the common people and this group is pretty much out of business? Why put ourselves at risk?"

"Firstly," said Will, "justice must be done. Secondly, they may try to regroup and perform another attempt on Arald's life, and lastly, I never said these ones were out of business. I just said that they may be slightly less eager to return to Genovese right away."

When arrived at the castle they dismounted. "You go and talk to the captain of the guard, and see if he knows anything. " said Will. "I'll stay here and look for any signs of their leaving."

Maddie ventured over to where the captain of the guard was standing, looking rather shaken. "What happened here?" Maddie inquired of him. "Did you see anything?" Startled, as he did not hear her approach, the man dropped his short spear. Fumbling around to pick it up he said "Err, that's not for your ears miss . . . Ranger?"

"Yes, yes. I'm a girl Ranger. Blah, blah, blah. Girls can't be rangers. Blah. blah. blah. I've heard it all before. Now answer my question."

"Right." he said. "Sorry, miss Ranger. The attackers, they didn't come through the gate. Well I suppose that's obvious. I suppose they must have used a rope ladder to climb over the wall." His pupils dilated just a tad. He scratched his nose. His gaze shifted a little to the left and in the direction of the gatehouse. Something was off. Most people would never know the diffetence, but Maddie was not most people. She knew the telltale signs. He was lying. The question was why? Nevertheless, Maddie decided that she would play his little game.

"But how do you think they got into the keep," she asked.

"I think they snuck in, past the guards in the early morning when the castle is on its lowest level of alert and the guard is changing."

He was a smart liar, Maddie thought. He only told her what she already knew. That tactic would fool most people, but not her. She had spent the last two years being trained both to lie and to detect the lies of others. If someone was being honest they would much more likely tell you that they didn't know. This was certainly suspicious, although it was far from conclusive evidence. But in light of his previous behavior . . .

Now for the hook. "Where do you think they went?"

The man gazed around nervously, glancing slightly in the direction of the Wensley Village Inn. Wensley Village was immediately adjacent to castle Redmont and the village was nearby.

Now for the sinker. "Do you think they could still be around here? Do you think they are hiding in the village possibly?"

The man flinched "No I'm certain they aren't! They probably left right away to avoid being caught.

"You're right. Thank you for your time." answered Maddie.

She walked slowly back over to where Will was standing,so as not to tell the captain of the guard that she was on to him. "Dammit! Maddie, there is no sign of them! How could they disappear without leaving a trace like that? Even we can't hide our tracks entirely. And they didn't even have time to cover their tracks like this! How could they escape so perfectly! It's not possible!

"I know how." said Maddie softly. "They didn't need to hide their trail. They're still here."

"Still here?" asked Will, sounding surprised. "Rodney said that two of them escaped."

"I know, but they didn't go far, and you were searching for tracks that went somewhere. They're somewhere in Wensley. I think they are at the inn, but I might be wrong about that last bit." Maddie told him. "Rodney also said others might still be in the castle."

"Where did you learn this?" asked Will looking at her from beneath his cloak.

"The captain of the guard." she said in a hushed tone so she wouldn't be overheard.

"He told you that?" Will asked incredulously.

"No. He told me they were long gone. But he was lying. And then he looked towards the inn, like something was hidden there."

"That still doesn't explain how they could have escaped without leaving tracks. Even if I wasn't expecting it, I would still see their tracks. Genovesans have pretty distinctive clothing. Including their boots."

"Perhaps they usually do, but these ones didn't. I think they were dressed as common folk, perhaps even as servants in the castle. A nobleman wouldn't know every low ranking member of his staff, and the departments don't interact with each other enough to be suspicious if they see someone they don't recognize. _And_ even if someone did get suspicious I doubt they would get the baron, or Rodney or any Senior Staff Member's attention quick enough to do something about it. And I should know how a castle runs" she added pointedly as an afterthought.

"I suppose so," said will before asking "Why do you think he lied to us?"

"I think he's working with them. I think he let them in."

"This complicates things," Will told her.

"What's our new plan?" she asked.

"I hate sending you into danger like this . . . but we're going to the inn, and if any of them actually are there, we kill them. Then we will search the rest of the village and the castle."

"What about the captain of the guard?"

"He will have to wait. I don't like it, but he isn't the priority at the moment. After we secure the area we'll confront him.

* * *

Two hours later they were sitting at the inn. Will was sitting in one corner of the main room, and Maddie was directly opposite him in the other corner. Both sat unmoving. They had discarded their normal garb in favor of a peasants clothing, for purposes of blending with the townsfolk, much as the Genovesans had likely done. No one noticed them, and that was how they wanted it. Maddie was listening to a conversation about agriculture that did not interest her particularly. Suddenly, she heard a man coming down the stairs. She turned her head and saw him. He wore a light tunic, and soft leather boots. In his boots, Maddie saw the hilt of a knife. The knife was well hidden. No one but a Ranger would have seen it. In fact she wouldn't have noticed, but that he stumbled ever so slightly on the last step. He recovered quickly, but the damage was done. Of course there was no guarantee he was the right man. Then she heard him speak, "My friends and I need accommodations for a couple more nights. How much will three nights cost?" He was talking to the innkeeper. His accent sounded strangely Toscan. Will had told her that Genovese was right off the coast of the Toscanan peninsula. She got up, making sure to remain unseen, and walked over to Will. When she was a few feet from him, he looked up and she whispered, "There." pointing at the man. Will began to scrutinize the man, and then after a few seconds he nodded. And then he whispered "Follow him to his room." It took Maddie a moment to realize the man was walking back up the steps. Maddie began to ghost behind him.

Whenever someone looked in her direction she froze, in order to avoid being seen. It seemed like hours, but really it was only a minute or two before she arrived at his room, just a few feet behind him. The Genovesan put the key in the lock, and opened the door. Another Genovesan was in the room, sitting on a stool. He looked up. Realizing that the first man had returned, he said "They will expect us now. We can't attempt another attack. I think it's time to turn to other methods." Then he procured a flask filled with a colorless liquid. This time I'll go in by myself, and deliver it to our man in the castle. I'm better at moving about unseen than you. By noon the day after tomorrow, he will be dead. The client will be very pleased."

"Why wait until tomorrow?" asked the first Genovesan.

"Better to let the castle guards calm down a bit. Although our friend should be able to speed up that process."

"Hmm, good thinking." said the first Genovesan.

The entire conversation took place in Toscan, and Maddie was suddenly glad that princesses were expected to be multilingual. Maddie slowly walked down the stairs and into the main room where she found Will. "We need to talk." she told him. "Let's go someplace private."

Twenty minutes later they stood under a grove of trees. "They're planning to poison him." said Maddie. "Tomorrow night," she added.

"We will have to kill them tonight then," Will told her.

"And . . . there are _at least_ two of them, plus at least one in the castle and the guard captain."

The one in the castle can wait, I don't think he'll make a move without the others. But I will notify Rodney. Looks like we've got our work cut out for us.

Maddie stood in the Genovesans' room, waiting for them to return from their evening meal. The plan was simple. Wait until one was only inches away from her, which would happen when he entered the room, and then stab him with her Saxe. In the ensuing confusion she would throw her other knife at the startled man, killing the second Genovesan as well.

Will was unhappy about leaving her alone for this task, but he had become aware of other assassins in the village, and they needed to be dealt with before this got out of hand.

Maddie was nervous. Except for the one time two years earlier she had never killed a man and that had been in self-defense. It was also different because she was going to be only inches from him. She was beginning to wonder, could she actually bring herself to do it.

Time slipped away. First ten minutes, then twenty and then an hour, and then two hours. All this time, Maddie stood there in the doorway unmoving. She was just beginning to wonder if they would actually turn up, when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Then a man opened the door. There he was. Less than a foot away from her. It was now or never. In one smooth motion, she drew her saxe and flicked it across his chest, and then in the same move swung at his throat killing him. The second man started to charge towards her, recovering far more quickly than they had accounted for. Far more quickly than the young girl could afford. In half a second he would be upon her. With no time to draw the throwing knife Maddie did the only thing she could: in one smooth motion she flung her blood soaked Saxe knife towards him.

But in her panic she missed, only managing to graze his leg. He grunted in pain but kept running towards her. In a fraction of a second he would be on her. She jumped out of his way, just as he would have reached her. Then, as he struggled to turn around she kicked his legs out from under him. But he quickly recovered and now he was ready for a fight. He threw a punch aimed for her sternum, but she caught it. With his wrist in her hand she twisted it and kneed him in the groin. For a second, it seemed like she was going to win. Clearly, Genovesans didn't put much emphasis in unarmed combat like the Rangers did. But then the assassin remembered he had a knife and she didn't. With a flick of his wrist, his long knife was in his hand, and he swung it, grazing her shoulder. The blow would have incapacitated her had she not moved a fraction of a second earlier, but he swung again. His recovery time was quicker than she would have thought possible. He got her in the arm, scoring a nearly direct hit. Before she could recover, he kicked her in the leg and she fell. He was about to end her when she drove her knee into his sternum, knocking him off. She scrambled to her feet but before she could reach her saxe, the killer, having recovered, grabbed her leg, and she fell, hitting her head on the wall. Blood dripped from her forehead, obscuring her vision. She managed to roll over just in time to see him bearing down on her. Barely in time she managed to roll out of the way. It only provided a second's relief, but she managed to grab her saxe, now only inches from her. But she could not throw the blade in her condition. Especially not with her vision so badly obscured. As he leapt on her, she attempted to parry the blow, with her now regained weapon. Unfortunately, her attempted parry failed due to obscured vision, and inexperience. Fortunately where her skill failed, her armor did not. The thick padded leather succeeded in slowing, if not stopping the blow, saving her life. Still blood trickled down her chest. As the assassin moved in for another killing blow she rolled, just as he would be on her. It was his turn to slam into the wall. As he hit the ground, she was on her feet, but soon so was he. Vision obscured, she let him charge her, not willing to relinquish her knife once more. And has he came upon her, she lowered her knife, knowing he would not expect a blow so low. Barely moving her hand, the saxe plunged into the killers abdomen. As she withdrew the blade she pulled up with all her strength, tearing through as many organs as she could. And then when the blade was out, the man toppled over, alive but dying quickly. And then the last of her strength gone, and her life force weakening, the young warrior fainted.

* * *

Maddie awoke groggy and disoriented, in the castle infirmary. As she opened her eyes she blinked a few times, and realized she could see again. The blood had been removed from her eyes, and there was a bandage on her forehead. There also was a bandage on her arm and shoulder, as well as her upper chest. Her arm hung limply at her side, entirely unmovable. The next thing she noticed is she hurt like hell. Every bone, every muscle, ached . . . but her injuries were unbearable. She wanted to scream in pain, but that would hurt to much. Even breathing hurt. She must have broken ribs she realized. She was caked in sweat as well, and she was burning hot with fever. Had her wounds become infected? She hoped not. The last thing she noticed is that she was naked, or at least her upper half was. She had been covered by a blanket, most likely to protect her own dignity, but still . . . she felt exposed and immodest.

Then her thoughts turned to the fight earlier. She realized how much the fight had been based on luck. If she hadn't of thrown her knife she might have held her own. If her knife had hit home the fight would have been over before it had begun. On the other hand if the Genovesan had drawn his blade immediately chances are she would have died. There were so many moments in the brief fight where she could have been killed, and yet some unseen force kept her alive. Maddie considered the idea that it was God, but her belief in any deity was skeptical at best. No, it was pure luck, plain and simple.

She had been right; it had been different killing someone in close quarters. She felt gross for having done it, guilty even. It felt icky somehow, like she was not quite clean any more. She decided she would talk to Will about this feeling.

That brought her thoughts to Will. Did he bring her here? Was he alright? Did he have the Guard Captain in custody?

* * *

Will knocked impatiently on the door of Terry Miller, captain of the guard. Will breathed slowly, in and out, in and out, waiting for the Mr. Miller to open the door. Five minutes went by, and then ten, and then fifteen. Will was startled when suddenly the door swung open to reveal the tired face of Mr. Miller.

"What in the blazes do you want?" screamed Mr. Miller.

"King's Ranger." said Will. "You're under arrest for petty treason."

"Under whose authority?" demanded the man angrily.

"The Kings'." said Will.

"Come let's talk inside." said Will moving into the small house, not particularly caring that he didn't have permission.

As Will sat down the man demanded "What the hell are my charges!?"

"Why don't you tell me?" said Will. As a Ranger Will knew that more often than not if you asked a guilty suspect what they were guilty of they would admit it, even if in a very backhanded manner. Of course they wouldn't realize that they were doing this. Most people wouldn't even notice the confession, but most people weren't Rangers.

Mr. Miller almost screamed "I didn't do it!" And then his eyes darted towards his cabinet at the far end of the hall. There it was; the confession. If Will looked in the cabinet he would find what he needed to convict the man.

Will walked over the to the cabinet and put his hand out to open the compartment at the top. When Will's hand was halfway extended, Mr. Miller shouted "STOP! YOU WILL NOT RIFLE THROUGH ALL OF MY BELONGINGS. YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY TO DO THIS!"

"As a matter of fact I do" said Will.

Will had the compartment open now, and was searching through the things it contained, and then he found something. A piece of parchment bearing the sun and dagger emblem of the Government of Genovese. The document was an assassination contract, between the Genovesan government and their client. On the bottom was the name Terry Miller. That surprised Will. He had believed Mr. Miller was an accomplice in the attempted assassination of the baron Arald but he hadn't expected him to have hired the Genovesans. That complicated things. If he was the client then there must be a motive.

Will waved the document in front of Mr. Miller. "Recognize this do you?"

"I didn't do IT!" shouted Mr. Miller.

Will sighed and then said "This will be a lot easier on you if you admit to it now. This contract proves your guilt. And you damn near cost my apprentice her life, so you'd better not test me." He said the last part in a snarl.

And then suddenly the man broke down all at once. "I did." he said. "I admit it. I hired them."

"My only question," said Will "is why Terry? Why? What did you stand to gain from the barons death, other than guilt and slightly less money."

Mr. Miller started to say something but then he froze up and said in a quiet voice "I'm not telling you anything." His hand moved onto his lap.

And then Will saw it. A silver ring emblazoned with a golden dragon. The ring worn by all Morgarath's lieutenants. "You were in Morgarath's Army." But then Will realized the man's age. "No," said Will thoughtfully. "Your father was."

"Aye, and that damned baron killed him with his own blade! I swore I would avenge him! And I failed. . ." The first two sentences were said in a loud voice, nearly shouted actually, but the last three words were spoken in a barely audible whisper.

Will almost felt sorry for the man. Almost. But not quite. "Thank you for telling me." said Will. He walked over to the door and said "We're ready."

"Now," said Will "I need you to come with me. I am taking you to the castle Jailer. Do not try to escape. You will not get far . . ."

* * *

Returning from the arrest of Mr. Miller, Will decided to visit his apprentice. Walking into the infirmary, Will realized Maddie was still asleep. He had been told she had awoken for an hour or so, the first time in three days, but didn't have the strength to remain that way. She had been badly injured, not to mention her wounds had become infected. The frightening truth was she almost certainly would have died from the infection, had she not received treatment from the Baron's own physician. He was no Malcolm, but at the same time vastly more skilled and educated than your standard village healer. As it was, between his own skill and her youth and general health, the physician told Will she would most likely make a full recovery, even regaining full use of her arm in time, although that may take a few months.

Now as Will looked down at his young apprentice, his heart ached . . . her body looked shattered and frail. While she would survive, and most likely fully recover, he could not help but feel he had failed her. It was his duty to protect her, and she had almost been killed. Her breath rapid and shallow, and her body caked in sweat . . . Will silently swore never to risk her like that again, certainly not until she had a good deal more experience and training. Will quietly pulled up a stool and sat beside her, waiting and watching long into the night.


End file.
